Hemodialysis, hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration are known as methods for extracorporeal blood treatment. Dependence on extracorporeal blood treatment apparatuses, for example dialysis machines, restricts the patient's quality of life.
Hemodialysis can be carried out in dialysis centers or also at home (home dialysis). Whereas the dialysis machine is operated by the nursing staff in dialysis centers, the patient has to operate the dialysis machine independently in the case of home dialysis. Home dialysis has the advantage, however, that the dialysis can be carried out in the patient's familiar surroundings, as a result of which the patient's quality of life is improved.
There is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,927 an extracorporeal blood treatment system, which has an extracorporeal blood treatment apparatus which provides a communication via a public communication network, so that a plurality of dialysis machines can, for example, be monitored from a control centre. Moreover, there is the possibility of setting up a service center, in which a chosen service technician for maintenance work can monitor the components of the machine and undertake adjustments to the machine. Furthermore, it is possible to transmit data, for example patient-related information, in order to be informed about the patient's condition at another location. The known blood treatment system makes use of a Web server and Web browser. Access to the blood treatment apparatus requires suitable authorization.
It is known from US 2004/0203961 for home dialysis patients to send a short message (SMS) to nursing staff by means of a mobile telephone as part of patient monitoring. The sending of an SMS, however, is only intended to be used for the purpose of informing nursing staff. No data are transmitted to the dialysis machine itself.
EP 1 101 437 A1 and EP 1 226 781 A2 describe a medical system for monitoring a patient's parameters in the home environment, wherein the doctor is informed by e-mail in urgent cases or messages are sent by SMS for information purposes.
Outside the sphere of medical technology, it is known for example to transmit data between a provider and the machine via a public communication network for the purpose of time recording for service and accounting purposes.
The operation of the dialysis machine requires certain time-intensive procedures for the preparation of the treatment. At the start of the treatment, it is necessary for example to ensure the supply of various fluids to the dialysis machine. This includes, in particular, the rinsing and filling of individual components with rinsing fluid and dialysing fluid. Moreover, various test routines are carried out in order to guarantee a reliable operation of the dialysis machine during the blood treatment. An attempt is generally made with dialysis machines to automate as completely as possible the procedures required for the preparation of the dialysis treatment.
During the preparation of the dialysis machine, it is not absolutely essential for the patient to be present. Since the preparation of the machine is time-intensive, the patient's presence means a further loss of quality of life. An attempt is therefore made to carry out the preparation of dialysis automatically in the patient's absence. As a result, however, the problem arises that the patient has to plan his daily routine precisely, in order to be present promptly after completion of the preparatory procedures. This is because a delayed start of the treatment would lead to a considerable waste of operating resources.
The quality of life of home dialysis patients in particular could be further improved if the dialysis patient did not have to stay at home during the preparation of the dialysis machine.
US 2006/0184084 A1 describes an arrangement which comprises a dialysis apparatus and a plurality of external input/output devices. The input/output devices communicate with the dialysis apparatus via wireless links. The network is intended to serve amongst other things to simplify the initialization of a dialysis treatment.
The combining of items of extracorporeal blood treatment equipment and input and output devices into a network is also known from JP 11033110 A.
EP 0 428 676 B1 describes a dialysis apparatus which has a device for processing and storing signals associated with individual dialysis parameters. The known dialysis apparatus has a switching time clock with which it is possible to set the sequence over time in which the individual values are selected by the device for processing and storage. For example, a point in time at which the treatment will begin can be laid down.